A Christmas Reunion
by 1CarinoInu
Summary: For Dokuga Contest's Christmas Challenge. Current day Kagome stumbles across a piece of clothing in an antique shop that confirms that she had actually traveled to the past, and unwittingly starts a series of events that will reunite her with old acquaintances. Told in drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

This is written for Dokuga_Contest's Christmas Challenge - a series of 12 drabbles.

Prompt: To Give; To Receive

Reminiscing

It was a very chilly night in Tokyo, not unusual at this time of the year. The city was overrun with humanity as they went about their business, whether going home from work, meeting friends for an early dinner before hitting their favorite nightspot, or shopping for Christmas gifts.

A black-haired young woman of about 22 pushed her way through the throng of people, her purse slung in a way to keep close to her body, yet she grasped it as if for dear life for fear that someone would try to take it from her. It was not unheard of even in such an honorable society to find thieves in their midst, especially when the economy was unstable and many were out of work.

Though Christmas-time should be a time of giving and receiving, many would find it hard to do so this year. For Kagome, it was a time of sadness. Though she had her mother and brother Souta to spend it with, there were others that she wished she could have shared the holiday with.

178 words


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: Flakes Flutter

Discovery

Kagome had done most of her shopping weeks before but still needed to find one more gift for her mother.

It was this time of the year that she thanked her mom for having supported her for so long and for letting her complete her destined task in the Feudal Era when she was 15. It was hard to believe that it had been 7 years since her return and the well that served as her portal through time had sealed up, the magic disappearing completely.

She stopped in front of a small storefront, snowflakes drifting around her as she stared at an item in the window. There in a small antique shop that she hadn't recalled being there before, sat a mannequin with a very familiar white haori with red accents.

132 words

_For Angelic Memories: You asked for it!_


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt: Bells Ring

The Genuine Article

Swiftly the one-time Miko of the past entered the antique shop with a determination she hadn't felt in years, the small bell attached to the door ringing to notify the proprietor that a customer had entered. It was getting late and she was happy to find that the doors were still open.

Kagome walked directly to the window and to the item that had caught her attention, wanting to touch it to make sure it was real. She stared at the garment noting that it was definitely close to the size of the demon lord that had at one time worn it.

She wanted to touch it but knew that she shouldn't for fear of damaging the pristine silk. Instead, her reiki swelled around her and she allowed the healing energy to hesitantly poke at the cloth hoping that her purity wouldn't destroy it. The little bit that she recalled in her dealings with Sesshomaru was that his clothing was imbued with demon energy, able to withstand time and anything thrown at it. While the silk could be torn, it would regenerate with Sesshomaru's youki. Any dirt, blood or debris would not adhere at all giving the already Aristocratic Assassin a look of perfection at all times.

When her reiki bumped at the fabric she was not surprised to feel an answering swell of youki from the fabric.

228 words

_AN: I'm impatient - I want to post now! Enjoy ^-^_


	4. Chapter 4

Prompt: Wreathed in Smiles

Let the Bartering Begin!

Kagome smiled at the results of her prodding the familiar fabric and her heart swelled at finding something that reminded her of her past dealings. Not only was it a reminder but confirmation that it really had happened.

She heard the clearing of a throat behind her causing her to jump a little. She turned as the source of the sound spoke.

"Can I help you, miss?" the proprietor, a kindly looking elder gentleman asked.

"I-I was just looking at this unique haori," Kagome quietly commented not wanting to seem too interested. "Where did you find it?"

"Ah yes," the gray-haired gentleman nodded in confirmation. "That is indeed a special garment. It was given to me many, many years ago and I have since decided it was time to part with it," he explained as he glanced at the young woman.

She hesitated to ask how much he wanted for the little piece of her past knowing its true value. All but giving up hope that she would never be able to afford it, she asked the inevitable question. "How much are you willing to sell it for?"

When the proprietor told her the pitiful amount she couldn't believe her luck nor could she help the wide smile that came to her face.

"Sold!"

214 words


	5. Chapter 5

Prompt: Twirling Stripes

The Hand is Quicker than the Eye

Kagome had been so thrilled with her purchase that she hadn't even noticed certain things about the kindly gentleman that assisted her. She missed how his eyes, that were a distinctive golden hue, subtly roved her form. Or how when he was gently and methodically folding the treasured garment a slight peak of red stripes could be seen beneath the arm cuffs of his dress shirt.

Kagome had been completely oblivious to the fact that the one who had sold her a piece of her past was none other than the one who had worn it for centuries. The one-time demon lord of the Western Lands of Japan had purposely placed the one item he knew that the miko from the future would recognize, and she had.

His plans couldn't have gone any better.

133 words


	6. Chapter 6

Prompt: Warm Hands, Warm Heart

Contentment

Kagome hugged the box that contained her precious cargo, a large smile and dreamy look on her face as she instinctively made her way through the crowds towards the shrine she still lived in. Her purpose still unfulfilled, yet her mind couldn't focus on anything except the package in her arms.

What had happened to Sesshomaru? Had he finally found his end in battle? Old age? Kagome shook her head at that last thought. She couldn't see Sesshomaru ever getting old. But what had happened? How had the old shopkeeper really obtained the garment?

Kagome still had so many questions that she had a feeling would be unanswered and she decided to let it go. She had a piece of her past and something to remind her of the one being that she had held a certain amount of affection for. Her heart warmed.

With those thoughts in mind, she made her way through the snow, looking forward to warming her now freezing hands at home.

166 words

_AN: Thank you so much for so many wonderful reviews! AND for the follows/favorites! _


	7. Chapter 7

Prompt: Sprinkling of Stars

A Demon in the Present

The object of Kagome's pondering mind closed up his shop for the night, locking the door from the inside and turning the OPEN sign to read CLOSED. The "old man" persona would be stripped once he removed the concealment charm that cloaked most of his actual appearance once he was in the privacy of his home.

The figure moved much swifter than the elderly being he portrayed; yet there was no one nearby to question it. Completing his end of the day chores, Sesshomaru headed towards the rear of his shop and exited the back entrance after gathering his coat and keys before locking the door on his way out.

Standing before his car parked out back, he stared up at the sky noting that he could no longer see the stars like he used to so many years ago. Humanity had taken over the lands not only in quantity, but their need to build had almost completely diminished the natural resources of the once beautiful land and the lights of the cities made it almost impossible to see those twinkling stars.

He contemplated the recent turn of events and smiled a genuine smile as he entered his car.

199 words


	8. Chapter 8

Prompt: Deck the Halls

Demon Revealed

Arriving at his sprawling mansion an hour outside the city limits, Sesshomaru stopped his car outside the front entrance and turned off his car. He walked up to the door that had been opened to reveal a certain toad demon greeting him as he entered.

The typical squawking from his retainer stopped when his lord and master spoke. "I have found her," effectively quieting the usually annoying Jaken for the rest of the evening.

Sesshomaru removed the concealment to reveal his youthful human form, long moon spun silvery hair, broad muscular shoulders, towering height, amber eyes and all. He hated wearing the charm but knew it was out of necessity. A being with his looks would draw too much attention even in this day and age of hair dye, tattoos and body modifications.

He walked through the halls of his home, noting the subtle changes that had been made since he left that morning. Rin had decorated. She had hung garland and decorations throughout giving the house a more homey and festive feel.

The usually placid male smiled warmly. It seemed he was doing that more and more lately.

Rin had mated the Kitsune, Shippou, when she became of age effectively binding her to the strong male and extending her life. Sesshomaru, in his own way, had been grateful that Kagome's kit had beseeched the demon lord to train him when the miko had gone back to her time.

The kit had gone through his maturity within months of beginning his training with Sesshomaru, going from the small little fox that would hide in Kagome's hair to a fully grown adolescent overnight. By the time Rin had turned 15 the pair had become inseparable.

Now that the miko had been found, Sesshomaru had a reunion to plan. What a better time to do it than Christmas day.

297 words


	9. Chapter 9

Prompt: Jingle All the Way

Informing the Pack

When Sesshomaru told Rin and Shippou the news they were ecstatic. Rin couldn't keep from talking about how wonderful it will be to have Kagome around again and Shippou seconded her thoughts. The pair were truly mates in that they fed off of each other's nervous energy when one was excited.

It sometimes drove Sesshomaru away from their shared home. Pack was kept close but it wasn't always easy to live in close proximity.

However, he too was internally excited but never let it show on his face.

"What do you think we should do? Should we invite her here for Christmas Day, or maybe we should show up at her home and surprise her!" Rin suggested, bouncing on the expensive leather couch in her enthusiasm. Rin's brown hair was cut shoulder length and today she had it pulled back in a side ponytail, reminiscent of her earlier years. However, there were two bells attached to her hair and every time she bounced she jingled.

"A surprise visit would be ideal!" Shippou piped in. "Do you know where she's living?" he asked the usually frozen demon.

"No, but she 'purchased' my haori at the store, today. I'll be able to track its youki and her as well." Oh yes, he had a plan on how to track the female down. "I believe a surprise visit will be acceptable."

Sesshomaru left the living room allowing Rin and Shippou to plan while he had a Miko to hunt.

247 words


	10. Chapter 10

10) Prompt: Bark & Bite

A Needle in a Haystack

Approaching the Miko in his "old man" persona would seem creepy to the young woman, Sesshomaru had decided. She probably would have thought that he was trying to buy the haori back, even though he would eventually ask for it back. Tracking her down in his human guise that she was familiar with would blow the surprise, and he did not want to be subjected to the grief he would no doubt get from his ward and her mate.

Deciding that his true form, smaller than usual, would do nicely. He could use his senses to their full capacity and shorten the time to track her down. Christmas was only a few days away and he was running out of time. Sure, he had been very busy at the store; it usually was during this time of the year. But he hated leaving anyone else in charge.

Today he just had to bite his tongue and deal with it.

Tracking his youki and a familiar scent of the female from the past, Sesshomaru in canine form, padded up the many steps that led him to a shrine.

_'It would figure the Miko lived on a shrine.'_ He sniffed in disdain.

He glanced around noting the outer buildings and then saw something he though he'd never see again.

_'Goshinboku. You have grown and survived as well, old friend.'_

He made his way to the tree and sat before it, ignoring the cold of the snow as it crept through his fur. He looked up into its boughs noting how the snow sat upon its limbs, those same limbs his half-brother used to sit in on many occasion. His sight drifted to the large scar on the trunk recalling that Inuyasha had been stuck there for 50 years before the younger Miko had freed him.

His mind continued to drift and didn't realize when someone had walked up to and stood next to him. It took a small bit of wind to send her scent his way causing his eyes to widen. Had he lost his mind? It was dangerous to be in this form and not be wary of the many possible fates that could have befallen him.

"Hi there," a soft feminine voice called to him. "Are you lost?"

Sesshomaru's red eyes looked up to the female and saw the object of his search. Kagome slowly brought out her hand to allow him to scent her.

"I hope you don't bite," she chuckled.

413 words


	11. Chapter 11

Prompt: Hot Chocolate

Christmas Surprise

It was Christmas morning at the Higurashi home and Kagome had risen long before the sun or her mother had. That was a feat in itself.

For some reason Kagome was anxious and had a feeling that something wonderful was going to happen that day. It was like things had been building up over the last few days beginning with finding Sesshomaru's haori and then a visit from a beautiful white dog a few days before. She could have sworn she felt youki from the canine but chose to ignore it thinking that her mind was beginning to play tricks on her.

Kagome turned on the coffee maker after having set it up the night before. She felt that she was going to be up too early that morning and would need a caffeine boost to get through the day. She was right.

While the coffee dripped into its pot, Kagome walked into the family room where the Christmas tree stood and turned the lights on yet leaving the room lights off. She loved watching how the colorful lights of the tree reflected in the room and off of the tinsel giving the room an otherworldly glow.

Hearing the timer on the coffee machine signal that it was ready, Kagome went into the kitchen to get a cup of liquid energy. She returned shortly thereafter to the living room to sit on the couch with a blanket to enjoy the lights and wait for her family to awaken.

* * *

By 8 am, the entire family had awoken, showered and eaten a light breakfast before they adjourned to the living room with a mug of hot chocolate and the intent to open gifts.

Kagome's mother handed gifts from the tree to each of her children and they took their time 'oohing' and 'ahhing' as they revealed their treasures. Kagome was thrilled when her mother exclaimed in delight after opening the gift she eventually found for her. The lovely off white sweater was made of extremely soft yarn and Kagome knew her mother loved soft things.

When the gifts had been exhausted and wrappings thrown away, the sound of the doorbell was a bit of a surprise.

"I'll get it," Kagome spoke as she watched her mother busily working on the final preparations for the afternoon meal and Souta was unsurprisingly caught up in his newest video game.

She ran up to the front door, looking at the mirror near the entrance to make sure she was presentable Kagome opened the door with a smile on her face. What she found on the other side made her gasp.

"S-Sesshoumaru?"

436 words


	12. Chapter 12

Prompt; Merry and Bright

A Hope for the Future

"Momma?" A tall red-haired male with the most amazing green eyes stood next to the demon she had been recently remembering.

"Shippou?" The red-head smiled a toothy grin that held a touch of mischief that even Kagome couldn't miss.

"It _is_ you!" Kagome burst out and lunged at the male, hugging him for dear life. Tears of joy leaked from her eyes as she held him close and murmured, "I've missed you so much, Shippou. Oh how I've missed you."

Tears began to build in the kitsune's eyes as well. He had often dreamed of seeing Kagome once again. And here they were.

A none-too-subtle clearing of a throat could be heard from the other male making the pair separate from their tight hug, yet Shippo continued to touch Kagome in some fashion. It was as if he feared their separation. It was then that Kagome realized that not only was Sesshomaru standing there, but a beautiful young woman with familiar features.

"You remember Rin, right?" Shippou couldn't help but laugh at the slack-jawed response from Kagome.

"Rin!? How can it be?" Kagome was dumbstruck but not so much as to not be able to hug the young woman that stood so quietly next to the handsome males. The separated before they both began to cry again, making the demons very nervous.

Shippou stood next to Rin, grasped her hand and lovingly kissed her knuckles. "She's my mate. We've been together a long time now."

Blue eyes widened along with her smile, her heart filled with overflowing warmth. Then she looked to Sesshomaru.

"Hi," she said almost shyly. "I think I have something of yours."

"Hn. I believe you do," he replied a small smirk showing on his lips.

"It was you all the time, wasn't it Sesshomaru?"

The smirk got broader. "Hn," he nodded.

Their eyes met and held a moment only to hear Kagome's mother come into the entryway and ask, "Kagome, who's at the front door?"

The spell broken Kagome smiled, never taking her eyes away from Sesshomaru's. "Momma, do I have a story for you."

* * *

The rest of the day was spent at the Higurashi Shrine, introductions made, tales told and food eaten. Kagome's mother was thrilled to finally meet Shippou and Rin and though was initially hesitant, even Sesshomaru. Souta and Shippou were fast friends having a common interest in video games, much like the Inu Hanyou Souta had once thought of as a brother.

Inuyasha's tale was a sad one, having met his end during a nasty battle defending Edo over 300 years before. He never moved on in his life by taking a mate but continued to defend the village and the clearing where the Bone Eater's Well and Goshinboku continued to stand. To him, it was Inuyasha's last tie to Kagome.

Kagome took a moment to go outside to get some air, the sun already setting in preparation for nightfall. She walked towards Goshinboku and sat on the bench nearby as she sifted through her thoughts.

It had been an overwhelming day for her. Discovering that Shippo, Rin and Sesshomaru were still alive had made her dizzy with happiness and had taken away the pain of finding out that Inuyasha had not survived. That he had protected the land she lived on all of her life made her feel even more connected to him, though in a distant way. She no longer pined for him and now she felt that she had closure knowing what had happened to him.

"You will catch cold sitting out here," the slightly warmer stoic voice of Sesshomaru called out.

"I'm fine. I've been dressed in less and traipsed through the Feudal Era without catching a cold. I think I'll be okay," she countered.

The demon made motion as if to ask if he could sit next to her on the bench and she nodded her assent.

"It's a shame the lights of Tokyo are so bright," Kagome commented, recalling that Sesshomaru used to stare at the stars quite frequently in the past. "It makes it hard to see the stars anymore. You have to go way outside of the city limits in order to actually get to see them any more."

"Our home is an hour outside of the city limits and is far enough away to see them," Sesshomaru commented.

"'Our?'" she asked.

"The three of us are pack and stay together. There is plenty of room for us and any others that are pack members," he paused a moment. Turning to Kagome he began again. "Even you."

"Me?" she squeaked.

"You are pack as well. Shippou considers you his mother, while Rin sees you as an older sister."

"What about you, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked after a moment of silence passed. "What do you see me as? Besides pack, I mean."

His golden eyes full of warmth stared into hers that looked at him in question. His reply, "Mate."

Blue eyes widened in understanding before she smiled and whispered teasingly, "So do I get to keep your haori?"

He began to close the distance between them as he watched her lick her lips and muttered, "Consider it a courting gift." And he kissed her soundly sealing the deal.

873 words

_AN: Aaaaaannnnd I'm stopping with that. I know it leaves many unanswered questions and an opening for a continuation, but it would have gone on and on and on…._

_Thank you one and all for following my little tale, for all of the reviews and support. This was a lot of fun to write._


End file.
